Labels, such as shipping labels, are ubiquitous. Shipping labels are generally configured to resist peeling off the package to which they are adhered, and to resist fading from exposure to heat and light. The labels are also, in general, configured to receive machine readable or other indicia, and in large scale applications, are adapted for use with automated systems.
On average, about twenty-five million packages are processed by just two of the major package couriers in the United States alone each day. Each of these packages has at least one label situated thereon, which outlines, for example, the name and address of the recipient of the package. Each label typically comprises a facestock and a liner, each of which may be made of paper or other such material(s) as discussed herein. The liner is generally disposed upon the application of the label to a package or other substrate.
As each label may have a liner associated therewith, the number of liners that are disposed on a daily basis is exorbitant. The disposal of such a large number of liners represents a significant cost to the label manufacturer, who may have to pass some or all these costs to the consumer. Moreover, the disposable liners add considerably to the waste associated with the labels, and as such, place a strain on the environment. It may be desirable to reduce the costs associated with the liners without adversely affecting the functionality of the label. It may also be desirable to produce labels that are environmentally friendlier relative to the traditional labels having disposable liner plies. The present disclosure is directed generally to labels that may be devoid of traditional liners that have to be disposed. As such, embodiments of the disclosure may allow for the manufacture and use of labels that, as compared to traditional labels, are relatively inexpensive and environmentally friendlier.